Balloon Fighter
'Character Info' An unnamed balloon enthusiast known only as the Balloon Fighter. He seems to have an enjoyment for bursting the balloons of others and testing himself in an aerial labyrinth filled with electrical sparks and other dangers. He has a dislike for fish however... 'General Information' 'Taunts' Up Taunt: The Balloon Fighter will grab a spare balloon from nowhere and using a marker will make a parody of one of his opponent's face on it as he laughs and mocks them before popping the balloon with a needle. Down Taunt: The Balloon Fighter will take quick moment to make a dog balloon animal and show it off. Side Taunt: Out of curiosity, the Balloon Fighter will stick the hose of his balloon pump into his mouth and try to pump himself up. After his head quickly inflates like a balloon, the Balloon Fighter will realize this was a terrible idea, rip the hose out of his mouth and his head will instantly deflate. 'Entrance' The Balloon Fighter will appear slightly above the stage as he lands down on top of it ready to battle. 'Kirby Hat' Kirby will wear the Balloon Fight's blue helmet around his body as well as have one red balloon tied to his back. Victory Poses # A large target will be on the bottom of the victory screen with no Balloon Fighter in sight until he starts to slowly descend into view and land right on the bullseye as he gives a victory pose. # A sea of balloons will cover the floor of the victory screen and you'll just see the Balloon Fighter swimming through them and sometimes jumping out like a dolphin before diving back in giddy as can be. # The Balloon Fighter will jump and cheer in victory as a multitude of balloons fly up past the screen. 'Moveset' 'Standard Special' Static Spark: The Balloon Fighter will grab any one of his balloons and rub it vigorously against the top of his helmet. This will create a small ball of sparkling electricity that will hang in the air in front of Balloon Fighter for a brief second or two before zooming forward across the screen and passing through enemies dealing a small amount of damage to anyone it passes through. By charging this move the Balloon Fighter can create a bigger ball of static energy about half of Kirby's size. The larger the ball of static the more time that it will spend hanging around in one spot before moving across the screen. This move will fail if the Balloon Fighter does not have any balloons tied to his back at the time. 'Side Special' Deflation: Grabbing one of the balloons off his back, the Balloon Fighter will point it in front of him before quickly untying it and sending a gust of wind in front of him that pushes away any opponents or light items in front of him up to a distance of 1/4th the length of Final Destination. Additionally, the Balloon Fighter will be propelled backwards the same distance. If the special button is held down, the player can use the control stick to alter the direction that the Balloon Fighter points the balloon in any of the 8 directions. Whatever direction the balloon is pointed in will be where the wind is blown and the opposite direction will be wear the balloon Fighter is propelled. This move is great for recovery as it can be used repeatedly in the air one time for every balloon the Balloon Fighter has. This move uses up 1 balloon each time it is used and it fails if you have no balloons. 'Up Special' Balloon Trip: A modified version of Villager's Up Special from previous Smash games, the Balloon Fighter will flap his arms like he does in his original games and begin to fly right up into the air. Comparatively, the distance that the Balloon Fighter can cover with this move when he has his default 2 balloons is decidedly less than when the Villager uses this move in previous Smash games. However having 3-5 balloons increases this distance and having just 1 decreases it. This move will fail with the Balloon Fighter has no balloons. 'Down Special' Balloon Pop: The Balloon Fighter will take off one of the balloons from his back and hold it in front of him before jabbing a needle into it causing the balloon to burst and damage anyone right next to him and send them flying away with knockback. If the special button is held down then the Balloon Fighter will take off more of his balloons and line them all up side-by-side. Once the special button is released (or when all of the Balloon Fighter's balloons have been set next to him) the Balloon Fighter will dash forwards with his needle covering a short distance and causing each balloon to burst and deal damage. Obviously each balloon that gets popped removes that balloon from the Balloon Fighter's stock and this move will fail if he has no balloons. 'Final Smash' Balloon Fight: This Final Smash is unique as the players caught in it still have control over themselves and can try to minimize the amount of damage that they take. The Balloon Fighter will face the camera and snap his fingers and pull any characters in a large radius around the Balloon Fighter to be pulled to another screen made to look like a level from Balloon Fight's Balloon Trip mode. The screen scrolls to the left while all players, who now have a balloon tied to their back, attempt to avoid floating lightning sparks or falling in the water at the bottom. Players do this by moving left and right, as well as tapping any button to flap their arms, lifting them a short distance upward. The area is moderately hard although it’s randomized to be different every time. This lasts for about 10 seconds. Any time a player touches a spark, they’ll be dealt 15% damage. If they fall in the water, they’ll take 20% damage as the big fish eats them and spits them back into the sky. The Balloon Fighter will also be having a bit of fun as they'll be able to fly around in the Final Smash completely invincible and try to bump into players to either knock them into hazards or hit them from above to pop their balloon and send them plummeting into the ocean. After the time has expired, all players return to the field of battle with their new found damage added to their meters. This Final Smash deals no knockback. This may not be too hard for a single opponent to maneuver through the sparks, but since players will bounce off of each other, multiple players fighting through this is bound to score some good damage. Extra Skill Inflation: Pulling out a bike pump, the Balloon Fighter will quickly pump up a new balloon and tie it onto his back. This takes about as much time as it does for Olimar and Alph to pluck new Pikmin from the ground. Alternate Costumes # Default # 2nd Player – Based on the 2nd Player skin from Balloon Fight, the Balloon Fighter's shirt and helmet will be Red and his overalls and balloons will be Blue. # Black & White – The Balloon Fighter's shirt and helmet will be Black and his overalls and balloons will be White. # Green & Blue - The Balloon Fighter's shirt and helmet will be Green and his overalls and balloons will be Blue. # Yellow & Tan - The Balloon Fighter's shirt and helmet will be Yellow and his overalls and balloons will be Tan. # Orange & Green - The Balloon Fighter's shirt and helmet will be Orange and his overalls and balloons will be Green. # Pink & Black - The Balloon Fighter's shirt and helmet will be Pink and his overalls and balloons will be Black. # SNES – Based on the colors of the SNES, the Balloon Fighter's shirt and helmet will be Gray and his overalls and balloons will be Purple. # JPN Box Art – Based on his colors in the Japanese Box Art for Balloon Fight, the Balloon Fighter's shirt and helmet will be Teal, his balloons will be Pink, and his overalls will be Orange. # Alice – Based on Alice from Balloon Kid, the Balloon Fighter's shirt will be Red, his helmet will be Yellow, his balloons will be Red, and his overalls will be Blue. Other Notes The Balloon Fighter has a gimmick that revolves completely around balloon management as he has to inflate more balloons and use them in his attacks. When he starts the match the Balloon Fighter will have only 2 balloons tied to his back and each time he respawns he will be reset back to two. Using his Extra Skill, the Balloon Fighter can pump up extra balloons to tie to his back up to a maximum of five at a time. However many balloons the Balloon Fighter has on his back will directly influence his speed in the air and the strength of his aerial moves. The more balloons he has the stronger those attacks are but be careful because some attacks will destroy his balloons. Additionally the more balloons he has at a time the floatier he'll be in the air and the slower he'll fall back down to the stage. 2 balloons is considered his neutral state. One final note on his balloons mechanic is that the number of balloons that the Balloon Fighter has is also how many times he can jump in the air. So 2 balloons means he can jump in the air twice. 5 balloons is 5 jumps. No balloons... well... no midair jumps for the Balloon Fighter.